Touches You
by RidgelessRidgeback
Summary: Blaine can't seem to stop touching Kurt while he's sleeping. Inspired by Mika's "Touches You." One-shot.


_Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support on my last one-shot. Holy cow. I thought that was just a silly little story so I really appreciate it. Here's another one-shot. Still got some other things planned but they require more work so... yeah. BTW, I still need a lot of practice writing romance, so feel free to drop ideas in my inbox or in a review. Or not! I've got some schoolwork I should be doing :P_

_Takes place Post-Silly Love Songs, Pre-Comeback. This fic was inspired by the Mika song "Touches You" which you can listen to here: www. youtube _.com /watch?v=lFwIL5whx3M

* * *

**Touches You**

Blaine was an idiot. A big selfish, worthless moron.

Oh sure, things had started off well enough. He didn't really know Kurt back then, just saw an opportunity to do something nice for a guy who was struggling with a hard time. He hadn't meant to come off as condescending, it was just that he was a little older than Kurt, and had a much more stable school life, and he wanted to reach out to him. Touch his life. Make it a little more bearable.

But this little sensitive kid turned out to be much more than he expected. He was clever and creative. Definitely dramatic, but never boring. So Blaine had started to hang out with him. Everywhere. Coffee breaks, theater visits, study hours. It was really fun. But he had never thought of Kurt as a potential boyfriend. The poor guy had these issues from his step-brother and that McKinley bully still hanging over him. It hadn't even occurred to Blaine to ask him about his love life. It had seemed_ inappropriate._

And then Valentine's Day had happened.

It had been ten days since that conversation and Blaine could still relive the entire thing. It was always at the back of his mind, and with it, an overbearing feeling of guilt. His own inexperience had hurt Kurt. And that was the last thing Kurt needed, yet another person to make his life harder. And though they had been socializing pretty well since then, he couldn't let his shame go. He had wanted to be a role model, and now Kurt must think he was the stupidest guy on the planet. Blaine found himself second-guessing every interaction with Kurt, past and present.

This was his frame of mind during today's study session in the Hummel dining room. Kurt was humming a tune to himself, writing out math equations, so Blaine had an opportunity to glance over at him. He watched the dance of Kurt's pencil across the paper. It was intriguing how it flowed in rhythm with Kurt's humming.

He wanted to tell Kurt he was sorry, but he hadn't gathered the (go ahead and laugh) courage. So he decided to focus entirely on his French literature essay. At least, he focused entirely on staring at his notebook, which then became focusing entirely on doodling aimlessly in the margins. He must have been engrossed for awhile, though, because when he looked up Kurt had fallen asleep, his face pressed into his textbook.

Well. That was pretty cute. Mid-nap, Kurt's face looked peaceful. His mouth was slightly open, caught on the sleeve he was using as a pillow. His left hand had fallen straight across the table. Blaine looked at his fingers. They were so long and delicate; he wondered if Kurt had ever played the piano. Maybe Blaine could teach him.

For comparison, Blaine touched his own fingers together, feeling the calluses on his fingertips from years of guitar practice. He grimaced slightly; no guy would like hands like that caressing them. He found his glance returning to Kurt's outstretched hand. Then to Kurt's closed eyes. He was definitely asleep. It wouldn't be that weird to reach out and touch him. Would it?

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand. It was as soft as it looked. He held it in his and thought about the day they had met. How he had dragged Kurt through the halls, so proud of himself for planning this little performance to show McKinley's spy how the Warblers put on a show. He hadn't been sure that Kurt was gay at the time (_well_,he had suspected) but in retrospect holding hands had probably been a big deal to Kurt. Even then Blaine was doing things thoughtlessly. He sighed and petted the back of Kurt's hand.

"Mmm," Kurt said. Blaine froze and stared at him, afraid to even breathe. But he was still asleep. Asleep with his head bent at an odd angle. That probably wasn't too comfortable, having your face half on a textbook and half on your forearm.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I'm going to touch your face, okay? Just to move your textbook out of the way." Kurt didn't answer.

Very quietly, Blaine circled the dining table so that he was next to Kurt. He slipped one hand under Kurt's head to support him while he slid the text book out. Kurt's cheek was even softer than his hands. He prayed silently that Kurt wouldn't wake up as he slowly lowered him back to the table.

"There you go," he whispered, sitting in an adjacent chair and sliding in close to Kurt's chair. "Now you won't have to worry about getting ink on your face." Kurt didn't answer. Blaine smoothed his hair off of his forehead. Was that weird? Would Kurt be creeped out if he woke up and saw Blaine leaning over him? Even his hair was soft. Silky. Blaine realized that his heart was beating a little faster.

Great, he thought. What does that mean? Was he just nervous? Yeah, that was probably it. After their talk last week, he didn't know what Kurt would think to find Blaine staring at him like this. But... Blaine didn't really want to just leave him like that. He didn't have many opportunities to touch another guy's hair. He watched Kurt's mouth change slightly as he breathed deeply. Had he always been this cute?

Blaine took a deep breath of his own. It didn't help that he could smell Kurt's cologne at this distance. His stomach tied itself in knots as he processed the scent. You're about to do something stupid, Blaine thought. Move away. Get out of here. Now.

Or...

"I want to keep touching you, Kurt," he whispered. "Is it okay with you? If you wake up, you can chase me out of here and I'll buy you dinner or something later. Promise."

"Blnnn," Kurt said. Blaine leaned in close. Was that supposed to be his name? Well, it wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no... Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and down to his neck. He was watching Kurt's face very carefully now... watching the edge of his mouth curl up into a small satisfied smile. Okay, so that was alright. Blaine spread his hand wide and ran it very slowly down Kurt's back.

"Mmmm," Kurt mumbled, still smiling.

"Do you like that?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded very slightly. "Are you still asleep?" No reaction.

Twisting in his chair, Blaine kept his right hand gliding gently over Kurt's back and began to play with his hair with his other hand. It was completely fascinating to watch Kurt's breathing change, to listen to tiny sounds escape his mouth as Blaine ran his hands over , he ran a finger down the slope of Kurt's nose.

"You are pretty cute," he whispered to Kurt. "I can't believe you haven't had a boyfriend before."

Kurt's mouth looked especially soft. Blaine bit his own lip, wavering. He reached out but his hand hesitated in the air. Very gently, he ran a knuckle over Kurt's lower lip.

Sooooo soft. Oh my god. What would that feel like against his mouth? Blaine pulled away, pressed both his hands against his own face. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was he thinking?

He stood and paced back and forth. Friends did _not_ touch each other's face. That was just so weird. He was so weird and if Kurt had woken up there would be no more coffee, no more movie nights, no more singing and gossiping. Seriously, he was such a moron.

Kurt still hadn't said anything for awhile. He dared to look over at him. He had rolled over somewhat, face still pressed against the table but his chest was now facing where Blaine had been sitting. His breath was rising and falling steadily, so he was definitely still asleep. But he didn't look comfortable like that.

Maybe there was a pillow or something? Blaine looked around the room and realized that the living room couch wasn't too far away. He leaned down to Kurt's face, trying not to focus on the curve of his mouth this time. "Hey, Kurt? You want me to move you to the couch so you can sleep better?"

Slight nod. Okay then. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him from the chair. His body was warm. He felt a tug in his chest as he tilted Kurt to lean on him. They had never really hugged before, but this was kind of like that. He carefully walked backwards towards the couch, trying to balance Kurt's body without waking him. Trying _not_ to think of Kurt's face pressed into his neck. Or his breath, warm against his collarbone. Or his mouth being mere millimeters from his throat.

Of course, now he was thinking about all of that.

"I'm just moving you to the couch, " he whispered, trying to sound reassuring. "No funny business." Please don't wake up and hate me, he thought.

Leaning back on the arm rest, he lowered Kurt to the couch cushions. He was a little taller than Blaine so maneuvering became unwieldy, but also so slender that there wasn't much weight difference between them. Blaine lifted both his feet onto the couch, and settled Kurt's arms at his sides. "There you go," he whispered, once again smoothing the hair from Kurt's face. A hint of a smile on his lips. Blaine caught himself reaching his thumb for those lips, but resisted the temptation.

"Blnnnn," Kurt mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Don't," Kurt said more clearly.

Maybe he was waking up. Blaine began to stand up and leave him be, but Kurt's hand caught the cuff of his shirt and hooked him in place.

"Go," Kurt said. His eyes were still closed. "Don't go."

"Don't go?" Blaine repeated. He knelt once again. Afraid to say anything else, he simply sat near Kurt's face. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his eardrums.

Just a tiny little bit, Kurt's eyes opened. His reach was still clumsy as he lifted his hand from Blaine's cuff to Blaine's collar, sliding his fingers between the fabric and his skin and pulling. There was barely any force behind it but Blaine couldn't resist the gentle tugging. And he couldn't resist pressing his lips to Kurt's once they were so close.

Just as he had imagined. So soft. And warm. Tingling all over, Blaine reached up and ran his fingers over Kurt's cheek. He tried to be gentle with the kissing, but the rumble of Kurt moaning gently against his mouth made him unable to help from being firmer. He felt Kurt's hand reach up behind his head, burying in his hair. Tentative, he slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and licked his teeth. Kurt closed his mouth around the tip of his tongue and sucked. Blaine felt his vision go white, clutching at the couch to relieve some of the tension.

And then he was resisting, pulling back, ducking his head away from Kurt, trying to get his breath under control.

"Blaine?" A considerably more awake Kurt called out to him, but he couldn't force himself to look back at him just yet.

"Apologies, Kurt," Blaine said finally. "I am being completely inappropriate. I'll just pack my things and get out of here. We don't have to talk about this. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Blaine, will you look at me?"

Reluctantly, he turned his head back to Kurt. He had propped himself up on his elbows and while his hair was slightly mussed, he more or less appeared conscious.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"That I don't know why I couldn't stop touching you while you were sleeping. And that I'm an idiot." Kurt was looking directly into his eyes. Blaine's heart rate was beginning to go up again. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt's gaze flicked down to Blaine's mouth, then back to his eyes. "I'm thinking that I was having a really great dream, and then I was having a really great kiss. And now I'm thinking that you are an idiot."

"Oh."

Kurt sat up on the couch. "If you can't stop touching me, Blaine, then maybe you- well, maybe it means you like me." Kurt winced. "I can't believe I just said that. I don't want to put words in your mouth, sorry."

"I do like you," Blaine said without hesitation. "I just don't know in what way."

"Well, stroking and kissing usually means only one thing. Feel free to correct me if you can think of another."

Blaine swallowed. His mouth felt dry, and he was pretty sure his hands were shaking. "If it did mean that one thing, would that be bad? What about _When Harry met Sally_?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "It's a good movie, but I'd rather be _When Blaine rocked Kurt's world_."

Blaine laughed. "I don't know, the acting is a little amateur in that one."

"Maybe the actors should rehearse a bit more?" Kurt patted the cushion next to him.

Blaine hesitated for just a moment, then gladly slid in next to Kurt. "Alright. What scene do you want to practice?"

Kurt reached up to his collar and undid the top button. "Let's improvise and see what comes of it."


End file.
